Phoebe (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat' *"Hi." *"Good evening." *"Getting any work done? Just do what you can." *"It's good to see that you're well." *"The universe is shaped exactly like earth. If you go straight long enough, you'll end up where you are." *'On Thanksgiving:' "I managed to bake a cake this year! It feels good to let people know that I appreciate them." *'Flea Market:' "I love the Flea Market. There are so many interesting things that give me new ideas for tools." *'Your birthday:' "I heard it's your birthday. Hooray!" *"Happy birthday! Best wishes!" *'You're engaged:' "Oh, you're getting married? Congratulations." *'You are newly married:' "Congratulations! I hope you live happily ever after." *"Bringing up a child can be difficult, but don't give up." *'Your child starts to crawl: '"Your child can crawl now? That's great." *'Your child starts to walk: '"How is your child? Doing plenty of walking, eating and sleeping I hope." *'Your child starts to talk:' "Child started talking? That's good. Verbal communication is an important skill." *'Your child is grown up:' "How is your child? I love how inquisitive children are." *"Anissa and Dr. Jin got married. They were both blushing. They were so cute." *'Anissa and Jin have a baby: '"Anissa had a child. It's a joyous occasion! Anissa will be a good mother." *"Renee and Toby got married. Renee will make a good wife." *'Candace and Julius get married: '"Candace and Julius got married. That's a hoot." *'Candace and Julius have a baby: '"Candace had a child. It's a joyous occasion! Candace will be a kind mother." *'When married to Calvin:' "I thought there would be nothing but trouble after marrying, but there are a lot of interesting things, too." *'When Heath is born:' "Hm? Oh, hello. We have a brand-new baby boy. His name is Heath. Look at him! He's so fascinating! Well, stop by soon if you like!" *"Calvin is a loving parent. He and Heath are so funny together...." 'Weather/Seasonal' *'Sunny: '"What nice weather today." *'Cloudy:' "It's neither hot, nor cold. The weather is calm." *'Rainy:' "Rainy days are good for personal reflection." Spring: :*"I like how my hands don't go numb from cold in Spring." :*"I like seeing flowers in the day, but I love the smell of them at night." Summer: :*"Wow, it's hot!" :*"It's getting hotter. At least it's still nice and cool in the mine." :*"This is the season where the greenery becomes livelier. Everything glitters after it rains." Fall: *"Fall is ending soon. It's getting cooler day by day. It won't be long before Winter." Winter: *"It's hard to wake up during this season." 'Gifts' *'Loved Gift:' "Why, thank you. This is a welcome gift. Thank you kindly." *'Liked Gift:' "Wow! For me? Thank you! What a great gift!" *'Neutral Gift:' "Thanks." *'Disliked Gift:' "This is a gift? I really don't like this at all." *'Good Birthday Gift: '"A birthday present? I completely forgot what day it was. Thank you for this wonderful gift. I like it!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Oh, I wouldn't feel right accepting another gift today." 'Heart Lines' *'1 Heart: '"You don't need to overexert yourself. You need to live within your means." *'2 Hearts:' "Have you ever gone to level 10 in the mines? There are some weird runes down there. It's really fascinating!" *'3 Hearts:' "I spend a lot of time down in the mines. It's always exciting. You never know what you're going to find!" *'4 Hearts:' "Maybe it's because my house was filled with tools when I was growing up... I became interested in them and started making them myself." *'5 Hearts:' "Father was a worrywart, but Mom was pretty easygoing. The more my dad worried, the more relaxed my mom got. They balanced each other out." *'6 Hearts:' "My hobbies? I like staring at the sky. It's always changing, so it never gets boring." *'6 Hearts (Female/Married):' "I love making tools and trying to invent things. They don't all turn out to be useful, but I enjoy creating them anyway." *'7 Hearts:' "I've been really distracted lately. I keep making careless mistakes. It seems to happen the most when you're around..." *'7 Hearts (Female/Married):' "It's always good to explore your interests. There's so much to explore and experience in life. It's wonderful!" *'8 Hearts:' "People say I've been sighing a lot these days... It's like I'm pining for something." *'8 Hearts (Female/Married):' "I might want to get married someday, if I find the right person. Being married seems... really interesting." *'9 Hearts (Female/Married):' "There's someone I'm interested in, but I don't know what to do about it.. I'm a little worried about it." *'10 Hearts (Female/Married):' "Time affects everybody. I think time is precious because it's limited. You should live each day to the fullest, you know." 'Marriage' *'While you are engaged:' "The wedding is soon. I'm nervous. Is there anything I'm forgetting to do?" *"Good morning, player." *"How are you today?" *'Newly married:' "It still doesn't feel real that we're married." *"People told me that I was too strange and that I'd never find a match. I'm glad they were wrong." *"Player, I packed a lunch for you. Have a good day." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes